


the dress is from 1956 but we're in 1954

by jemmas_daisies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Awesome Peggy Carter, F/M, Jemma Simmons is a Peggy Carter fangirl, Quantum Mechanics, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmas_daisies/pseuds/jemmas_daisies
Summary: [set in the 'we had time' period]Fitz and Simmons need a to find a item that can assist with their quantum tunnel- it involves travelling back to the 1950s with fake IDs.What happens when none other than Peggy Carter intrudes on their plans...?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Peggy Carter & Edwin Jarvis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	the dress is from 1956 but we're in 1954

Jemma straightened Fitz's tie and looked up at him with a startled look on her face,  
"Well what the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" Fitz smiled and sighed-  
"Oh Jemma... We'll be fine."

They were in fact currently on a self assigned mission in an old SSR base in the 1950s- they'd rather not explain why.. this whole discovering time traveling thing had consequences and if things fell into the wrong hands then precisely this version of their Earth was doomed.

Not that Jemma didn't want to dress up and have a potential chance at meeting Ms. Peggy Carter herself.. but the mission was a massive risk to both of their identities being exposed.

"Do you think we even look the part? This dress was designed in 1956- it's 1954!" Jemma pulled at the belt of her dress, it had a low neckline, (To distract any pushy guards- Fitz wasn't impressed..) it was checkered and came down to just below her knees and her hair fell just on her shoulders in perfectly formed curls.

Fitz did think she looked quite marvelous, he was so lost in her beauty that he didn't even hear what she said about the dress.  
He himself was wearing a tuxedo with a checkered tie that actually matched Jemma's dress coincidentally, his hair was combed back too.

"Fitz did you hear what i said?-" Jemma asked, snapping her fingers in front of her husband's nose, Fitz shook and almost screamed but didn't because that would give people the wrong idea. "No- I didn't but you do look nice."

Jemma struggled to hold back the smile that was tugging at her lips. "I know I do, I'm just worried that we'll be busted- if you look at the tag of my dress- it's a dress technically in the future." Fitz looked at the tag and sighed.

"Who's going to be looking at the tag on your dress Jemma?- no need to be over rationalizing every single scenario in your head." Jemma nodded and checked herself once more in the mirror.

"I think we're ready."

___

The pair arrived at the entrance of the base, in their fancy little ride of a car. The guards were standing just outside the rather small booth. "We're going to have to see some identification." Just as well the couple had come prepared with their fake IDs.

"Ah yes- Mr. Carnegie and Ms. Lawrence- they say you have quite active minds.." The man said, as he examined the cards before handing them back.

"Some do- others say knowledge is a curse but I say knowledge is power." Jemma took the card, pulling her tinted sunglasses up on to her forehead and giving the guard a wink before she took Fitz's arm through the gate. "We can only hope that this isn't the the SSR base that gets bombed by terrorists in the 50s-" Fitz whispered under his breath.

Jemma struggled to find words to reply to that. "Mr. Carnegie- we are now assigned partners in the Strategic Scientific Reserve- I am not your wife and you are not my husband...and this dress is from 1954-"  
Fitz straightened his face and nodded.

"You're Ms. Lawrence- a brainiac that bosses me around in a lab.. now where have I heard that before?" He received a playful nudge from Jemma only to realize that they most certainly were not in character.

As they walked in, they met a huge set of stairs. Jemma looked down at her ridiculously high heels and sighed. "Here goes nothing.." by the time they got to the end of the staircase, Jemma's feet probably already had blisters on them.

The lab was so- old.. and had equipment that Fitz had no idea if he'd ever even seen before. "What are we looking for?" Jemma asked, looking around for something that she had no idea she was looking for. 

"I'm describing it as a piece of our quantum tunnel Jemma- but I have no idea what it's made out of, I only can picture what it looks like in my mind." Fitz answered, digging through the drawers.

Jemma and Fitz heard a door shut closed behind them and knew for the most part, their existence had been discovered.. Jemma turned around and froze on the spot. None other than Peggy Carter and Edwin Jarvis were standing before them..

Fitz turned around and looked between Jemma and the legendary people stood in front of them. "What on Earth do you two think you're doing?- unless you're trying to find a cure for scarlet fever it's impossible you could be in here for this long without a lunch break." The tall man spoke, very poshly and Jemma couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"We're just looking for some equipment to repair one of the machines-" Fitz spoke and Jemma- who was still frozen on the spot, nodded hastily.

Peggy raised an eyebrow, "I don't remember ever seeing you around before in this particular base.. What are your names?"  
Jemma cleared her throat and tried to introduce her fake self but no words were coming out so she let Fitz speak over her.

"I'm Tedison Carnegie and this is my lab partner, Frances Lawrence." Jemma nodded and waved a little. Peggy mused, looking between the two. "Well you must get back to fixing the machines then- our department for science could use them.." The agent finished but then looked to Jarvis. "Mr. Jarvis you wouldn't mind making them a cup of tea would you?" He nodded to her statement. 

"Wouldn't mind Ms. Carter."

___

Busily- three hours and six cups of tea between the pair later.. Jemma managed to actually find the sacred object they could use to fix their quantum tunnel but hid it under a desk when Agent Carter walked back inside. 

"Well we managed to fix the machine. Your team should have no problems working with it now." Jemma smiled, receiving one back from Peggy.

"No more trouble for a while yet-" Fitz finished with a little smile on his face too.

The happy moment didn't last very long- as outside where Peggy should've been paying attention to was the Hydra agents about to bomb the base.. Fitz was right- this was in fact the SSR base that had been blown to shit in 1954.

The first shell hit and it made a very loud noise- scaring the living daylights out of them all... "Bombing- Hydra they're on to us again!" Peggy cried out before taking out her glock. "Follow me."

Jemma took the 0-8-4 piece of the quantum tunnel with her- but kept it out of plain view from everyone. Fitz grabbed her free hand and rushed through the place Peggy had led them to.

"We need to blow a hole in here to get out?- any explosives on you?" She asked them both, Fitz and Simmons both shook their heads, Jemma in more disappointment.

Fitz took Carter's glock out of her hands in a moment of bravery. Peggy wasn't happy about it either. "If I can add some simple held modifications in the next three minutes or so then we can have a shot strong enough to blow the exit down."

Jemma covered her ears at the sounds of more bombs being set off. "HURRY!"  
Fitz sneered back to her, getting really fast with his small selection of tools. "I'm trying Jemma- oh I'm sorry...Frances." 

Jemma went completely red and Peggy just looked so confused. "Your name isn't Frances and yours isn't Tedison?- Who are you really?" The agent placed a hand on her hip and furrowed her brows.

"Ok ok- but now of all times Ms. Carter?" Fitz grumbled. Jemma swatted his arm and spoke sharply. "Fitz!- no Ma'am- we are agents though and you can trust us...I'm also a huge fan." Fitz rolled his eyes before handing Peggy the modified glock.

___

The trio did make it out alive in the end and Jarvis handed them each a hankrchief to clean their sooty faces up. "I suggest we move and far away so they don't know where we're going." The man spoke with directness in his voice... Reminding Jemma a bit of Enoch and she couldn't wait to get back to the Zephyr and see him.

"Well thank you for saving us- Ms. Carter." Jemma curtseyed for some odd reason. Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "No, thank you Ms. Lawrence- if that's your real name...and you too Mr. Carnegie.." 

Before Peggy knows it- the pair have disappeared and she never saw them again... Until about 50- Something odd years later when she checked a pamphlet seeing that 'FitzSimmons' became the youngest graduates of SHIELD's Sci-Tech Academy... She can't quite put a finger on it but she loosely recognizes them..

As for Fitz and Simmons- they arrived back on the Zephyr smoothly- with a new piece for their quantum tunnel and a year later when Alya is born- Jemma decides on Margaret for a middle name..

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but it flowed and I had to have some 1950s FitzSimmons.


End file.
